


The Iron Beast

by kijikun



Category: Captain America, Iron Man (Comic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Beauty and the Beast, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijikun/pseuds/kijikun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, in a tale much like the ones you've heard before, there was a merchant, named Joseph. The widower had three sons, all with hair of gold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the capironman Fairy Tale challenge. I took the more traditional telling of Beauty and the Beast (the hey I know you just met me and I'm keeping you prisoner but marry me? one), added a dash of steampunk, and gave Steve two brothers.

Once upon a time, in a tale much like the ones you've heard before, there was a merchant, named Joseph. The widower had three sons, all with hair of gold.

His eldest son held eyes the color of coal. Tiberius tinkered with gears and steam engines, building boxes that could show the viewer images of fantastic things etched in glass that seemed to move.

Then there was his youngest son with eyes the color of the sea. Clint, from an early age, had been able to hit any target be it with a cross bow or a fancy steam powered rifle.

But his middle child, with eyes the color of the brightest sky, neither showed military prowess, though he was fit and strong, or hunger for technological knowledge, though he was no less capable than his brother of learning.

Steve preferred a pencil and pad of paper to weapons or gears. For the most part Joseph allowed him, even encouraged him, often bringing his son new and interesting things… from clockwork toys to rare flowers. And his son loved to draw what his father brought him from his many travels, as much as his mother Sarah had. Steve would run the household, looking after his youngest brother and ignore the teasing of his eldest, while his father was gone.

And so things went quite happily for the family until one day the air-ships carrying shipments of new goods went missing. Without the goods, Joseph had nothing to show for the money he and his partner had sunk into a project. The family was left nearly penniless, all their servants left.

Gone was the pocket money to buy the newest gadgets, or the hope of a commission into the military, and gone were the art lessons and new bobbles to draw.

Tiberius berated their father for not using steam powered air-ships, which he pointed out were far safer and faster. Clint, who had just turned sixteen, tried to make the best of his old crossbow and rifle, but often wound up in tears with bloody fingers from trying to fix them himself. Steve simply told his father he didn't need lessons and he could draw things he saw out of his window.

He would remove the splinters from Clint's fingers and bandage his hands, then take which ever piece was broken and barter in the village for the parts. He would then badger Tiberius until the eldest fixed it in exchange for Steve taking his chores.

What little money the family did still have, Joseph drank or Tiberius wasted on pleasures and gambling.

Therefore, it was with great delight that Steve brought his father the telegram that read one of the air-ships had been recovered.

Joseph was overjoyed, and prepared to go meet the ship. Before he left he asked each of his sons what they would want from town.

"Clothes of the newest fashion," Tiberius told his father.

Clint expectedly begged for: "A new crossbow."

Steve insisted there was nothing he wanted, but when pressed by his father told him: "I'd like a rose. I've been trying to draw one and I don't think I'm getting it quite right."

***  
Joseph's trip had been a disappointing one. The report had been false and he was forced to return home empty handed.

Half-way home, a snow storm forced him to take refuge in a seemingly abandoned manor. Only soon he found the manor was not abandoned. A voice echoed and a metallic sound welcomed in him. He found a warm fire, hot food, and a dry warm bed.

The next morning he thanked his seemingly invisible host. All appeared well and Joseph made his way from the manor, finding his horse. He paused by the gate when a white rose, fresh and alive despite the snow, caught his eye. Thinking of Steve's request, he thought to make at least one of his children happy and plucked it.

"This is how you repay my kindness?" The voice sounded as though carried by the metal speaking tubes Tiberius had demonstrated to him once.

The metal gates swung closed in front of Joseph and his horse reared back, throwing him to the ground.

"By stealing from me?" A creature seemingly made of metal stepped into view accompanying the sound of metal against metal and creaking joints.

Joseph screamed as a metal hand grabbed him and he was dragged back into the manor.

***

"You should go Steven. It is your fault father is in trouble," Tiberius snorted.

Joseph shook his head. "No, I will not hear of any of you going despite what I promised that iron monster."

Steve smiled and patted his father's hand. "You made a deal, father, and I'll honor it. The family needs you more than me anyways. At least this way there is one less mouth to feed."

"Glad that's settled," Tiberius said. "Maybe the Iron Beast won't kill you -- you could show him how well you can draw an apple."

Steve gritted his teeth, ignoring his elder brother's laughter. "I'll pack my bag and leave tonight."

Joseph patted Steve's face. "So much like your mother," he sighed. "Is there nothing I can do to change your mind?"

"No, father," Steve told him firmly and headed into his room.

His youngest brother found him there and threw his arms around Steve. "You can't go!" he wailed.

"Clint," Steve sighed patting his back.

"No! The thing will eat you or do something horrible. I know it will. Let me come with you and I'll shoot it dead," Clint promised.

"You broke your rifle yesterday." Steve shook his head and detached his brother from him. "Clint, I need you to stay here and help look after things until I come back. Can you do that for me?"

Clint crossed his arms over his chest. "You won't come back."

Steve turned from packing his sketchpad and what were left of his pencils, and put his hands on Clint's shoulders. "I promise I'll come back by Christmas."

"That's months away, almost a year!" Clint protested.

In the end, Steve had to sneak away after his father and youngest brother had gone to sleep. Tiberius, in an odd moment of brotherly guilt, or not wanting to miss a last chance to mock, Steve accompanied him to the edge of the forest.

"Don't worry, brother!" Tiberius called as he rode away. "If you flutter your eye lashes maybe it'll mistake you for its bride!"

Steve sighed heavily, shouldered his pack and started into the forest towards the manor.

***

Steve looked at the large metal beast in front of him. It looked like it had been patched together from scraps of metal and it wore clothes like a man, just like his father had said. "I'm here to exchange my life for my father's."

The Iron Beast made a rumbling sound and glared down at him. "When your father said he stole the rose for his middle child I assumed it was a daughter. Not an almost grown son. What use did you have for a rose?"

"I wanted to draw one," Steve said softly. "My father meant no harm, sir. It was my fault for making such a selfish request."

The Iron Beast made a sound of metal on metal, and Steve shivered from the sound as well as the cold. It was starting to snow again. "A bargain is a bargain. Your father upheld his word -- he sent his middle child. So I suppose I have no choice but to keep mine," it said gruffly.

The metal creature started to move and Steve flinched. He closed his eyes and waited for death to come, but it didn't. When he opened his eyes, the Iron Beast was standing to one side leaving enough room for a man to pass by it into the house. "Sir, Iron Beast?"

"Do you wish to freeze to death out here?" it demanded.

"No! No, I do not wish it." Steve protested. His fingers already felt frost bitten through his thread-bare gloves.

"Then enter, before I decide to leave you out here!" The words were bellowed from deep inside the Iron Beast.

Steve quickly darted past the metal monster and into the dark interior of the manor.

***  
The Iron Beast led him up the winding stairs of the manor to a room that was far grander than any room in his family's home. It was far different from instant death or the cold dungeon cell he had imagined would be his fate.

"This will be your room," the creature told him.

Now that Steve was closer he could see that the Beast's clothing looked as if they had been fine and fashionable once but were now patched together to fit the iron body. "Thank you, sir."

"Dinner will be at precisely seven. Do not be late." The Iron Beast started to move off when it paused, its joints creaking. Slowly it raised an arm, and Steve heard the sound of steam being released. "The clothing in the armoire,” it pointed. “Should fit you well enough. Change before dinner."

Steve had nothing left to do but watch his host and captor walk away with lumbering footsteps. Entering his room he placed his bag on the bed and looked around. There were at least three clocks all ticking away in time with each other. "At the very least," Steve told the dragon craved into the post of the bed. "I will not be late for dinner. But I wonder who keeps them all wound. The beast certainly can't."

The dragon did not answer.

***

Steve's first dinner at the manor was a bewildering affair.

He had found a fine set of clothes that fit him in the armoire, though it was several years out of fashion. Still Steve had liked the older fashions better than the tights and silly shoes his eldest brother favored.

Though he arrived at the table at exactly seven, the Iron Beast was nowhere to be seen. Instead, moments after he sat, a delicate looking girl made of bronze entered the room carrying a tray of food. As she grew closer he could hear the soft clicking and whirling of gears.

"Good evening," she greeted him placing the food down. "The Master sends his regrets but will be late for supper. He bids you to eat and enjoy." Her hair seemed to be made of thin copper wires like he'd seen in his brother's workshop. She had green glass for eyes, and her clothing seemed to be a part of her body.

The food did look delicious and Steve hadn't eaten since the day before. "Thank you," he told her. "My name is Steve, what should I call you?"

The girl gave a metallic sounding giggle. "You may call me Pepper." Her green glass eyes darted towards the door. "I'm glad you kept your father's promise, I was sure no one would come. It will do him good to have someone of flesh and blood in the manor again."

"My father gave his word," Steve told her. "And there are worst places to be and I'm sure I can find many things to draw and paint to pass the time."

She gave him a smile. "Maybe you will paint me one day? Its been so long since I've been able to see what I look like."

Before Steve could ask more, and he would dearly have loved to ask more, a bell rang high and sharp.

She smiled at him again. "I have to go now. I'll see you again. Breakfast is at seven sharp."

Steve finished his dinner alone, pondering what he'd learned.

***  
For the next few days, Steve remained in his room, leaving only for dinner and breakfast. He worked on his drawings and tried to pretend he wasn't hiding. Which he wasn't, he just wasn't sure if he was allowed to leave his room other than for meals. His host had yet to make an appearance. He came to look forward to talking with Pepper each morning and night. The Iron Beast never once made an appearance.

On the fourth day, Steve arrived at seven sharp and once again, there was no sign of his host.

"He was in his workshop until the early hours," Pepper explained, when he inquired after the Iron Beast. "He sends his apologizes but he has been at work on one of his projects. And he also says to not feel obligated to remain in your room; you are not a prisoner here."

Steve disagreed but didn't want to upset the clockwork girl.

When she heard Steve planned to explore the manor she encouraged him to visit the library and the gardens. "But do not go into the cellar or the west wing of the manor," she warned him. "The Master would be very angry if you did."

She looked so anxious that Steve promised he would not venture into either place.

He spent the day exploring the gardens and the many empty rooms of the manor. He couldn't imagine why anyone would have so many rooms only to leave them empty.

As the sun set, there was crackle throughout the house and then the soft glow which had come from all the lamps the night before returned.

On the second floor, towards the east end of the manor, Steve made a wonderful discovery. The room was dusty and obviously hadn't been entered in years, but near the large windows was an easel. Against the wall sat a canvas, ready to be painted. Steve would have liked to explore more but one of the ever present clocks chimed the quarter hour.

He barely made it back to his room to change to be in the dining room at seven sharp.

To his surprise his host was at the end of the table. "Good evening, have you found my home entertaining?"

Steve fought to hide his annoyance. He'd hoped to tell Pepper of his discovery. She'd liked several of the sketches he'd done of her so far and with a proper easel he'd be able to paint her as she'd asked. "I have, sir. Thank you for allowing me to look around."

The Iron Beast tipped his head as if to nod but it looked more like a bow. Steve realized that his head had very limited movement. The beast's whole body seemed crude and ugly compared to the delicate beauty of Pepper.

Pepper arrived carrying a tray of food, serving first the Iron Beast, and then Steve.

"Anything in particular?" the Iron Beast asked.

Pepper gave him a small smile, and Steve realized with a start that the creature was trying to be sociable.

"Ah - -yes. I found what must have been an art studio just before dinner this evening," he said before taking a bite of food. It was delicious as always, but it was hard not to watch as the Iron Beast's food laden fork disappeared into his mouth slot.

"You are an artist?" the metallic voice sounded surprised. Had he forgotten why Steve's father had picked the rose? Or were such details not important to him?

Steve dipped his head slightly. "I wouldn't call myself an artist, sir, but yes I do draw and paint."

"Feel free to make use of the room then," the Iron Best told him. "Perhaps when you are more settled you will show me some of your work."

"Even my finest painting is nothing compared to the works I've seen gracing your wall," Steve protested.

A sound almost like laughter came from the creature. "I'll be the judge of that. Now tell me, what do you like best? Painting or drawing?"

Despite himself, Steve was drawn into a long conversation about different artistic techniques and was surprised to find his host so knowledgeable. Sometimes he could almost forget for a few moments that the 'man' he spoke with was a thing made of metal, with no real face - just slots where eyes and a mouth should be.

The clocks chimed midnight and the beast rose stopping their conversation. "I think that is enough for the night. We can speak more another time."

Steve nodded and rose as well. "Goodnight, sir."

The Iron Beast paused in the doorway. "Will you come and sleep in my bed with me?"

"No!" Steve yelped startled and shocked beyond words. Then his brain caught up to him and he clapped his hands over his mouth.

The Iron Beast left without a word.

***

Steve barely slept that night for fear of what punishment he might have for refusing to --just what had the Iron Beast been asking? Steve was hardly a girl and the creature was -- made of metal, so he couldn't have meant it as that -- and he flushed just to think about such a thing. He'd only kissed Sharon once at Christmas when they'd been caught under mistletoe. And his kisses with James couldn't count -- they'd been children at the time.

And the Iron Beast couldn't need the warmth of his body. Metal didn't feel cold, heat or pain.

Steve thought of Pepper's metal perfection and wondered if his host was a member of the forbidden sect of techno-mages. They'd been banished from the kingdom years ago, but perhaps his host had been among their ranks. Perhaps he'd lured those still of flesh and blood to his bed and turned them to clockwork ---

When he opened his eyes, it was morning.

At breakfast, his host was missing… though that wasn't an odd occurrence.

"He was in his workshop until the early hours," Pepper told him when he asked. "He works far too hard sometimes."

Steve frowned faintly. "Pepper, can I ask you a slightly personal question?"

She nodded, her copper hair swaying with the movement. "If it is within my power to answer."

"Were you human once or have you always been -- " he hesitated not sure of the polite way to describe her.

"Gears and metal?" she finished for him with a sad smile. "I was human once, yes. Lord Anthony did all he could to save my life so I cannot hate him for what I am."

"Who is Lord Anthony?" Steve asked.

The high-pitched bell rang. "I must go. Oh, the Master bade me to tell you to visit your art studio today."

***

After Steve finished his breakfast he did just that. It was something to do other than turn over in his mind who Lord Anthony could be. Certainly not the Iron Beast, Pepper only referred to him as 'the Master'. So lost in thought was Steve that it took him several moments to notice the change in the room.

Gone was the dust and all signs of disuse. The curtains were pulled back and all the wood was polished and clean. A wall cabinet sat open, which revealed all manner of art supplies, from oil paints to pastels.

Steve barely knew where to start.

That evening his host waited at the dining table again. If he was angry over Steve's refusal the night before he said nothing of it and instead inquired if the new studio was sufficiently supplied. Then he asked Steve about his siblings and the profession of his father.

Steve found it easier to pretend he was speaking with a normal man if he didn't look directly at the Iron Beast as they spoke, but the echoed metallic voice was hard to ignore. Still, before he knew it, the clock chimed midnight.

As he had the night before, the Iron Beast rose and walked to the door before asking: "Will you come and sleep in my bed with me?"

Steve couldn't help but flush. "I thank you for all your hospitality, sir, but no I will not sleep in your bed with you."

The Iron Beast left the room with only the sound of his creaking joints and the sound of steam.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hallidae drew a lovely [Pepper](http://hallidae.livejournal.com/347953.html)

The days passed. Steve was often found in his new art room, sketching or painting. Pepper would come in to sit with him on occasion and could never believe that she was as beautiful as he portrayed her. He always assured her that she was lovely, and Steve did not think she could be any more beautiful if she was flesh and blood instead of gears and steam. The Iron Beast agreed when he would come by and visit -- but the visits were rare and often he would only see his host at dinner.

Steve had many great conversations with Pepper, slowly piecing together that her Lord Anthony might have created the Iron Beast -- if he was not the metal creature himself. Steve did not understand such things and often wished he could speak to his elder brother. Tiberius might know something more about the Techno-mages and how flesh and blood could be made into metal. It was something Pepper would not speak of, and there was such sadness in her face when she spoke that he could not press her further.

Even before the spring thaw drew Steve out into the manor’s gardens, Steve had come to see the Iron Beast as more a friend than a captor. He looked forward to seeing him in the evenings, despite the Iron Beast's nightly request for Steve to join him in his bed.

By the time the first flowers opened to the spring air, Steve felt the first twinges of regret at refusing his friend.

"Will you come and sleep in my bed?" The Iron Beast asked again.

For the first time Steve thought about saying yes, but instead he shook his head. "No, my friend. I will not."

The Iron Beast started to move away. Steve reached out and touched his arm. The metal was so cold to the touch it felt like it burned and Steve pulled his hand away. "Why do you ask me?"

Slowly, with the creaking of metal and the hiss of steam, the beast turned. "Why do you refuse me?"

Steve's face heated and colored. "My friend, it is an odd request. You must grant me that."

"Would you refuse me if I had a form as fair as Pepper?" The Iron Beast asked.

Steve frowned and wrinkled his brow. "Yes. Pepper is fair and lovely, but I --," He colored more. "I've shared a bed with no one but my younger brother. And I cannot imagine you need me to chase away nightmares."

"Perhaps, I do," the Iron Beast told him, lifting a hand. Cold metal fingers touched Steve's flushed face. "I will see you tomorrow Steve, rest well."

***

That night Steve dreamt of metal fingers on his skin. The cold leeching away as it absorbed his warmth.

Steve awoke shivering, despite the warm air. Rubbing his eyes, he tried to put the touch out of his mind. He instead tried to remember how cold the metal had been under his fingers, nothing like the warmth of Pepper's metallic skin.

Knowing he would not sleep now, Steve reached for a sketchpad and began to draw. When his eyes grew heavy again, he'd managed little more than a jaw line but he was pleased with it and put the pad aside.

The next day, he explored the garden, sketching the different flowers he came across. He'd never seen such a variety of flowers! A few he recognized from ones his father had brought home for his mother and him to draw and enjoy – but many of them he'd never seen before in his life.

And their smell gave the gardens an otherworldly feel that made Steve wonder if the manor existed in the same world as his father and brothers. It was almost a happy thought until he remembered tales of those lead away by fairy folk only to return hundreds of years later when all they loved was gone.

Shivering, Steve pushed the thought aside.

It was on this day that he discovered the stables. It was a bit startling to find stables with horses given the metal forms of the master of the house and of Pepper. Even more startling was it to find he had not met all of the inhabitants of the manor.

"You must be that one Pepper told me about," A booming voice came from one end of the stables making Steve jumped from where he stood admiring an Arabian blue. "I was wondering when you'd come visiting out here."

The voice turned out to belong to a large man made of some gleaming metal that Steve couldn't place. His expression was solemn but his voice cheerful; he seemed much like a larger male form of Pepper, but replaced feet with wheels.

"I am Steve Rogers," Steve told the metal man. "I would have visited sooner if I'd know I'd not met everyone yet."

"You may call me Happy," he told Steve. "I don't get inside much due to my wheels, but Pepper visits me and that's enough."

"I'm glad to hear that. Pepper is a very sweet girl." Steve said, unsure of what to say.

Happy nodded. "If you could have seen her when she was flesh, Mr. Rogers -- she could have taken your breath away. I was never much to look at even when I was just Lord Anthony's groom, but she was a beauty."

"I'd say she still is," Steve told him with a smile.

Happy regarded him quietly for a moment. "Maybe she's right, you could be the one. Well, come on - let me introduce you to the horses."

Steve very much wanted to know what he was the 'one' of, but felt it would be rude to interrupt Happy. He told himself that he would come to visit the man daily since it seemed Pepper was his only company -- unless you counted the horses.

***  
Dinner with the Iron Beast was quieter than normal, and Steve bit his tongue several times on asking his friend what was wrong. It was not his place to pry, or his right -- and perhaps his refusals stung his friend.

He could see it as a rejection due to his form and not to Steve's uncertainty -- but if Steve was honest, he could not imagine sleeping with a creature that barely seemed human. No matter how fond of his friend he was.

"Will you come and sleep in my bed with me?" The Iron Beast asked again when dinner was finished.

Steve shook his head. "I -- cannot. Please do not ask me again." He reached up and touched the cold iron of his friend's face. After a few moments he barely felt the cold. "I do not like having to refuse you night after night."

A large metal hand touched the back of his and Steve could feel the strength behind it. How easy it would be for his friend to crush his hand without a thought. There was silence but for the hum of steam and if Steve listened very closely a rhythmic sound almost like breathing.

"Then do not refuse me." The Iron Beast answered simply.

"You have never told me your name," Steve countered, feeling petty.

The Iron Beast was silent, and then there was the sound of gears and metal as he moved away from Steve. "You have never asked."

***

Steve slept fitfully and could only remember fleeting glimpses of metal. Between snatches of sleep he completed more of his sketch from the night before. He let his hand guide him and wondered who the man was he was sketching.

During the day he distracted himself with a visit to Happy -- he took him a sketch of Pepper which made the metal-man almost smile -- and a stop into the library. He found every book he could on enchantments and techno-mages and started reading through each.

He'd only made it through two by dinner and understood very little of what he'd read. None of it seemed helpful.

The Iron Beast listened to Steve talk about his day -- though Steve carefully left his trip to the manor's library out -- without comment.

"Do you eat to keep me company, Lord Anthony?" Steve asked when he'd run out of things to say. "Or do you need food? I've never seen Pepper eat."

An iron hand hit the table so hard Steve was afraid the wood would splinter. "Who told you that name?" he bellowed.

Steve flinched and hid his shaking hands. "Both Pepper and Happy had mentioned a Lord Anthony. I could not imagine that person being anyone but you."

"You are clever. Do you pity me now?" Anthony snarled.

"No," Steve told him honestly. "I just realized why I never asked for your name. I already knew it."

"I have not been called by that name in years. If you must call me something, call me Tony. I do not deserve the title of Lord or to use my Christian name."

Steve shook his head. "I'm sure whatever happened is not squarely on your shoulders. You saved Pepper's life."

A sound like laughter came from Tony. It was metallic and hollow. "I trapped her in metal to save myself from being alone. Neither she nor Happy would have been in danger if not for my foolish arrogance."

For a moment Steve thought the metallic man might say more, but the clock struck twelve and Tony rose, his metal joints creaking and hissing.

"Will you come and share my bed with me?" Tony asked.

Steve closed his eyes. "I -- I cannot yet. I'm sorry."

Tony walked away without a word.

He dreamed of the metal touch again that night.

Had he been awake, Steve would have blushed at being nude in front of his friend, but instead he stretched on the sun-warmed sheets. Tony's fingers were unnaturally smooth and gentle as they traced a path from his throat down his chest.

Steve arched into the touch. He'd never been touched thusly -- except by his own hand -- and the inhuman texture and temperature made his body catch fire. It was as if each touch stroked some inner fire that Steve had never known he'd had. Kissing Sharon paled to this touch.

"Why do you refuse me, Steve?" The voice was echoed and Steve wondered what his friend would sound like without that metal resonance.

"Ahh-" Steve could only reply. He wondered what sort of magic this could be; for he knew he must be asleep because awake he would have burned with embarrassment at acting so shamelessly. Those metal fingers were stroking his stomach, inching closer to the part of him that could not help but display how much pleasure he took in his friend's touch.

"Why do you refuse me?"

"I don't know!" Steve gasped as he woke.

At first he couldn't understand why he was alone. He fell back against his sheets, panting. His body still thrummed with the pleasure Tony's touch had given him.

Biting his bottom lip, Steve closed his eyes craving metal and steam.

***

Three more days and nights passed and while Steve still refused Tony, he had yet to have another dream. Still every night Steve would bite his bottom lip and crave his friend's touch. Every night he'd work on the drawing a little bit more, until at the end of the third night it was finished.

A handsome portrait of a man Steve had never seen before in his life.

So on the fourth night, Steve made up his mind.

When Tony asked: "Will you come and share my bed with me?” Steve smiled and answered, "I will."

If Tony was surprised he didn't show it. Instead he lead Steve in the cellar of the manor, passed several closed doors, and entered a large room. A bed with a frame made from iron sat in the center of the area and Steve couldn't help but blush.

When the door was closed, Tony walked over to the bed. "Come, I assure you the bed will hold us both."

Steve knew his face was still red but walked forward towards the bed.

"Let me see you," Tony prompted when he reached the bed.

His heart thundering like a hammer against metal, Steve removed his clothing, folding them and placing them on a chair by the bed. Steve wanted to hide in shame but instead joined Tony on the bed.

"Perfection," Tony’s metallic voice rasped. Metal fingers traced down his chest in an imitation of Steve's dream. "I did not think you would agree to this."

All of Steve's embarrassment could not prevent him from arching into Tony's cold unnatural touch. "Tony, I --"

Tony's metal body was almost too close and Steve worried for a brief second that he would be crushed. Then all he could think of was the burning cold of the metal on his bare skin. Then the pain was gone, as a blanket was pulled around him. "Sleep."

And Steve did.

***  
And so things continued.

Steve no longer slept in his bedroom overlooking the forest, but below the earth in a bed made of metal. Tony would ask to see him as they climbed into bed, and then touch his chest but nothing more.

Other things did change, slowly but change they did. Tony began bringing Steve into his workshop to show him his inventions. Sometimes he would visit Steve in the art room or in the garden.

If Steve had counted him as a friend before, their friendship grew and strengthened as Steve would read to Tony in the evenings before dinner. Tony, it seemed, could no longer hold a book.

Sometimes Steve felt as if he'd disappointed Tony -- as if something had been expected that first night when he joined Tony in bed, but Tony never mentioned it.

Spring turned into summer.

One night Tony was explaining an idea for a new type of pistol -- one he couldn't design because his hands were not suited to delicate work -- when Steve was hit with sadness. "Clint would love something like that."

He'd never stopped missing his family, but normally he'd been able to not think of the loss. Tony's metal hand stilled against his hair. "You miss your family."

Steve nodded. "I do . I like living in your home, Tony, but I miss my brothers and my father."

Tony was quiet for a long time and Steve had almost fallen asleep by the time he spoke again. "Tomorrow I will give you my fastest horse and gifts to take to your family. But be back to me before the first snow. Do you promise this?"

Steve sat up looking at Tony's flat metal face -- it never showed emotion and was nothing more than eye and mouth holes but -- "You'll let me visit them?"

"I do not wish you to be unhappy, Steve," Tony told him.

Steve kissed the metal face in gratitude. "I promise I'll be back before the first snow."

A cold metal hand touched his face. "That is all that I ask."

***  
Steve's family was overjoyed to see him. Clint threw his arms around Steve and threatened never to let go. Joseph cried while clapping his son on the back.

Tiberius -- was happy when he saw the gold and other gifts Steve had brought with him.

While they were not happy that Steve had promised to return to the manor, they were thrilled to have him back for the moment.

Tiberius had a great many questions about the 'Iron Beast,' as he still called Tony. Steve finally lost his temper one day and refused to answer any more of his brother's questions until he could refer to his friend by his name.

"Really, Steve, you'd think you cared about that thing. Even if he was human once, he isn’t now and there are no techno-mages left in the kingdom," Tiberius told him. "You should stay with your family and forget him. Father has found a new business partner, and with all the money you brought with you we'll never be without again. You can even court your Sharon properly now."

"I promised I would return before the first snow and I will," Steve told him firmly. But the idea was planted in his head. He told himself he just wanted to see if what he felt for Tony was equal to what he'd felt for Sharon, so he began to court her again.

She was still the sweet, if lively, girl he remembered and was more than happy to have him as her beau.

Clint was more than happy to have his brother back and marveled at the pistol Tony had sent. He often begged Steve to tell him more about the 'clockwork girl' and all the wonders of Tony's manor.

Joseph encouraged Steve's courting of Sharon and frowned whenever Steve would speak of Tony. He wouldn't hear of Steve's promise to return or call Tony anything but 'that monster'.

Summer changed to fall and Steve thought many times about leaving. But then his father fell ill, and he couldn't abandon Sharon just before her birthday -- then he hadn’t realized how late it had gotten until one day, while walking Sharon home, snow began to fall.

"Oh god," Steve whispered, looking at the snowflakes.

"Steve?" Sharon touched his arm.

"I promised him I'd be back before the first snow, Sharon," Steve told her. He felt sick with himself for forgetting his promise. Tony must think he had abandoned him.

Sharon smiled sadly and patted his face. "Go to him then, Steve. I was wrong for thinking I could make you forget him. He's all you ever talk about."

"Sharon, I'm -- "

She shook her head and silenced him with a kiss. "I loved you dearly before you left Steve, but I'm not the girl you left behind and you're not the boy that left. I knew when I saw your eyes after you returned that your heart belonged to someone else." She kissed his cheek and wished him luck.

Steve ran home, only pausing to saddle the horse Tony had given him.

Tiberius and his father tried to stop him from leaving.

"He'll punish you for breaking your promise," his father told him.

"Don't be a fool little brother, stay here," his eldest brother advised.

Only Clint seemed to be on his side. "Take me with you," he pleaded.

"If all is well Clint, I'll send for you." He promised his little brother before he rode off.

***

The manor was dark when Steve arrived. In the stables the horses looked hungry and ill-cared for -- and to Steve's horror he found Happy laying on his side, his eyes dark.

Nothing he did could seem to wake the metal man and Steve ran across the snow covered courtyard, past the gardens, and into the manor.

"Pepper? Tony?" He called franticly, but there was no reply.

"Tony, please -- I know I broke my promise. But I didn't mean to…" he called, hoping for at least an angry reply.

But his voice echoed through the dark and cold manor.

Steve broke into a run towards the cellar and Tony's workshop. He found Pepper collapsed on the stairs, the barest of whirring from her gears.

"Y-ou c-c-c-caaame back," Pepper stuttered.

"Where is Tony, Pepper?" Steve asked gently. "Please, I know I -- where is he?"

"W-ork-workrooo--," Pepper's voice wound down as the whirling ceased.

With a wet face and shaking hands Steve carried her down the stairs and rested her against the wall. He could fix this, he promised himself. He'd find Tony and he would fix this.

But Tony wasn't in the workroom. There were several inventions that Tony had been working on, crushed and destroyed across the floor, and Steve's heart pounded in his ears.

He couldn't even run as he made his way to the bedroom. If Tony wasn't there -- he wouldn’t know where to look -- but he couldn’t let himself believe that Tony was --

Across the bed, looking more like scrap metal than the form of his friend, lay Tony. Steve hurried across the room and climbed onto the bed. "Tony, Tony," he repeated grasping his friend's metal shoulders and trying to turn him over.

With great effort he was able too. "Steve."

It was bare rasp.

"I'm here, Tony. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," He whispered. "I didn't mean to break my promise. But I'm here, I'm back. Stop this -- whatever it is. Please --"

"Better this way," Tony told him, lifting a hand. The metal shook like he was going to come apart at the seams, but Tony touched Steve's face. "I got to see you again. That is enough."

"No it’s not," Steve yelled. "You can't die. We'll -- just tell me what to do and I'll fix you. Just tell me!"

"I love you," Tony’s metallic voice rasped as his hand fell away.

Then there was true silence. Not the silence Steve had gotten used to with the sound of metal and steam, but stillness, emptiness.

"No," Steve wailed, resting his head on Tony's metal chest. "No. Oh god, Tony, I love you. Please don't leave me."

Steve was alone with his sobs when the metal body started to shake under him. Drawing back, Steve watched in horror as vapor seemed to come from every crevice and joint of the metal until the body was hidden by steam.

When the steam cleared -- Tony wasn't there anymore but in his place was a handsome dark-haired man with a beard and a glowing circle of metal in his chest. Steve realized with a start that he'd seen this man before -- he'd drawn this man.

Steve edged back more, confused and hopeful and scared. "Tony?"

The man's eyes fluttered open revealing slate blue eyes. He slowly sat up looking at his hands and body. "I'm -- I'm human."

"Tony?" Steve whispered again.

The man looked towards him and smiled. "You -- you love me?"

Steve couldn't help but smile as he nodded. "With all my heart Tony."

It was hard to say who reached for whom first, but it was Steve who cupped Tony's face in his hands and kissed him.

Tony opened under him and it was nothing like kissing Sharon, nothing like kissing James, and nothing like kissing cold metal. When they broke apart, they sat forehead to forehead unable to look away or cease from touching the other.

"Would you like me to start planning the wedding now or wait for spring, Tony?" A female voice came from the doorway.

Steve turned his head to see what had to be Pepper -- a very human Pepper -- smiling at them.

Tony laughed and kissed Steve's throat. "I think you better start now. I think we've had enough of a courting. What do you think, Steve?"

Steve flushed, thinking about all those nights he'd lain beside Tony and nodded. "I think we'd better marry as soon as possible."

***

So they did.

Joseph and Tiberius refused to attend, but Clint came despite his father's wishes and declared he was staying. Sharon came too, surprising Steve, but showing up with an engagement ring on her finger and James on her arm. Steve was honestly happy for them both.

After the wedding they lay in bed skin to skin, in a room that overlooked the gardens, and neither one of them missed the feel of metal.

And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
